


Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

by Cathal_Claffey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Multi, kiyoko isn't actually in it?, panties ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathal_Claffey/pseuds/Cathal_Claffey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suga moves into an apartment complex and his cat steals from his neighbours' washing line, awkward, yet entertaining, situations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara smiled as he waved farewell to the moving men he had paid to help him bring boxes to his new apartment. He closes the door and looks around the space. The front door led straight into a kitchen, diner, and living area. There was a door leading to the bedroom to the left and beside it, a bathroom. The wall facing the door was completely made of glass, it had a single sliding door that led to a balcony. Suga ignored the mountains of boxes and moved out onto the balcony.  
The balcony had a slatted metal railing, topped with one continuous slab of concrete that ran the length of the building. Each balcony was separated by a tall concrete wall, though it didn't divide up the railings. Suga's cat followed him out onto the balcony, it rubbed itself against his legs, mewling softly. He crouched down to pet her. "Do you like your new home, Pushkins?" She meowed and gave his hand a licked as he stroked her. He took in a breathe of air before returning inside to begin unpacking. He gave a small sigh before laying into a box labelled "Kitchen." 

As Suga worked, he heard some muffled meows from the bedroom, and shrugged it off. Only when they crept closed did he move to investigate. "Pushkins, what's wrong?"  
he says. His response is a meow, from underneath a pair of men's boxer shorts. Suga snickered as he bent to pick them up. He looked them up and down. "These... aren't mine. Where did you get these, Pushy?" A meow and what could pass as a shrug. Suga sighed as he folded and placed them on the windowsill facing the door. "I'll figure it out later. Come on inside and I'll get you some dinner." Suga stooped to pick up Pushkins, she gave a disapproving hiss, but allowed it none-the-less. He opened a tin of tuna and put it onto a plate for her. She ate happily, while Suga mused aloud. "I'm starving... I have nothing here. I'll have to go out for dinner, before i expire." He quickly found his jacket and keys, before he left, locking the door behind him.

 

Suga came back to his apartment, his hunger sated and his wallet thinner. When he entered the apartment, he covered his hand with his mouth, blinking wildly.  
He had left the sliding door to the balcony open.  
"Oh god... Pushkins." He lowered his hand and stepped into the centre of the main room. He looked around himself, and with his cat not appearing to be there, he left for the balcony. There was not a cat there either. He rushed back inside to the bedroom, closing the door after him. On the king sized bed, in the centre of a ring of stolen underwear, was Pushkins.  
"Pushkins!" He exclaimed as he sat on the bed to pet her. When he was finished showering her with affection, he turned his attention to the underwear.  
"I don't really know what to make of this... I mean, these certainly aren't mine." Suga said as he held up a pair of white lace panties. "Mine are way trashier." He allowed himself a childlike giggle before he set them down and folded them all neatly. He came across one other pair of women's underwear before he was finished. He placed them in an empty box and left them aside before he collapsed into the bed and soon fell asleep. 

When he woke, he decided to do something about the plundered undergarments. He took the box and went outside. He knocked on the door to the apartment to the   
left of his own. A tall man answered, he had dark grey eyes and brown hair. He was handsome, to say the least. Suga smiled as he asked: "Sorry, I just moved in next door. My cat has been taking these from someone when I haven't been looking."   
"Oh, they're mine! I thought I was going mad when they were disappearing from my clothes line. I'm Daichi Sawamura." Daichi offered Suga his hand to shake.  
"I'm Sugawara Koushi, pleased to meet you." he took Daichi's hand and gave it a firm shake, before offering him the box. "Oh, I think some of these might be your... wife, or girlfriend's?" Daichi rooted in the box until he came across the two pair of delicates.  
"Oh.. uhm.. yeah. They're my girlfriend's. Yeah." Daichi turned to place the box down, but also to hide the tint of red that had risen on his face. He turned back to face Suga, who looks up at him with a twinkle in his eye.  
"What's her name?" Suga inquires.  
"Oh, her name's... Kiyoko. Kiyoko Shimizu. She lives on the other side of town. She left them the last time she stayed over, probably." Daichi internally cursed himself, but gave a quick smile to Suga.  
"Well, she's a very lucky woman. I'll see you around, Daichi." Suga gave a wry smile and a wink before he turned on his heels and walked back to his own apartment. Leaving the brunette stunned.

Daichi closed the door to his apartment and looked at his hands, slightly stunned.   
"He just... winked. Oh, fuck. I'm gay as hell, and he thinks I have a girlfriend! Why the fuck did I say Kiyoko? I haven't seen her in years!" Daichi moved through his apartment, which was planned exactly like Suga's, and fell faced first onto his couch, mumbling about his gayness, and Suga's flirty wink.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is still reeling from his encounter with his new neighbor, Suga,  
> Meanwhile, Suga, is stress cleaning/unpacking because he doesn't know how he could face Daichi again.

Daichi was, to say the least, having some form of panic attack.  
Well. Maybe not a panic attack. But he was certainly panicking. His new neighbour's cat had stolen all of his underwear, including his `Sexy Underwear`, that he had worn for a Tinder date not so long ago.  
The truth was, Daichi was single. He hadn't had a steady relationship for a while, and all people on Tinder seemed to want was one night stands. He was desperate for a relationship, but he had tried everything. Going to bars, dating websites. Everything. So when Suga winked at him? No. He lost it.  
"And on the topic of Suga..." Daichi thought. "How am I going to go about convincing him I'm (A) Straight. and (B) In a relationship."  
This had turned out to be a fine mess. Daichi decided to call the only person he could think of during this situation. Kiyoko Shimizum his alleged girlfriend, but in reality, his High School volleyball manager. He just hoped that she hadn't changed her phone number. He opened his address book and found her name, and dialed the corresponding number into his phone.  
It rang once.  
Twice.  
Three times.  
A robotic female voice spoke back to him:  
"The number you called is out of service."  
After Daichi cursed, kicked a chair, hurt his toe, and calmed down, he called Hinata.  
"Come on, shrimpy... pick uuup!"  
"Daaaaaichiiiiii! You haven't called in ages! What do you need?"  
"Hey, Hinata. Do you have Kiyoko's phone number?"  
"Eeeh, no. Not her new one. Yachi told me she changed it. Why?"  
"I need advice-..."  
"I can give you advice? What do you need help with? Is it a man? Ooooh, I bet it is!"  
"...-from Kiyoko. Not you, sorry. You still speak to Yachi? Is she close to Kiyoko?"  
"Aawh, you're no fun. But, yeah, Yachi and I are like this! Oh. These things don't have video. Well, I'm holding my fingers like, around each other? I don't know. I'm still friends with Yachi though! I'm pretty sure she's dating Kiyoko but she won't tell me."  
"Okay, perfect. Can I have Yachi's number then?"  
"Sure, I'll text it to you."  
"Thanks, Shrim- I mean Shouyou."  
"...sure, you're welcome, Daichi. Talk to you soon."

 

Daichi sighed. Talking with Hinata was always slightly tiring. Had he been overly rude? He didn't even ask about Kageyama. He sighed again. He needed to talk to Kiyoko, either way.  
 **_From: Hinata Shouyou_**  
hey heres yachis number  
085-353-726-921

**_To: Hinata Shouyou_**  
Thanks, Hinata. How are you and Kageyama doing? I heard you moved in together. 

Now that he had Yachi's number, he could get to Kiyoko. This was all very drawn out.  
He dialed her number. It rang twice before Yachi answered.  
"Huh-hello? Yachi sspeaking? Who is this?" She sounded worried.  
"Hey there, Yachi. It's Daichi Sawamura."  
"Oh. Hey, Daichi? Eeh... what do you need?" Now, confused.  
"Do you have Kiyoko's number? I need to talk to her."  
"Oh, yeah... Lemme check it." "Okay. It's 085-362-778-389. C-can I ask why you need her number? Not to be rude! No! It's just weird. No, no, not weird I just-..."  
"Out of the blue?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"I need advice, is all."  
"Okay... erm..."  
"I'll let you go. Cya, Yachi. It was nice speaking with you. Call me again if you want to catch up."  
"I will. Bye-bye!"  
**_Buzz_**

That girl was a ball of nerves. She was on edge, too. Shame. She meant no harm. He had always thought she was cute and ditsy.  
Kiyoko. He had to focus on Kiyoko. Or, maybe he should sleep...  
No. This was important. He sighed. This was going to be an awkward telephone call. He punched her number into his phone. 

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._**   
"Shimizu Kiyoko speaking."  
"Hey, Kiyoko. It's Daichi. Listen... I need some advice, and perhaps a favour..."  
What he wanted was to lie down and forget this had ever happened, but here he was.  
"Daichi? Alright. What do you need?"  
Daichi took a breathe.  
"So. Some guy has moved into the apartment next to mine. He's like, really pretty. He knocks on my door and says that his cat has been stealing washing off of someone's clothes line, right? Turns out, it's mine. There was some... questionable items, in there. That were also mind. He asked if they were my girlfriend's, and I was like, "yeah, totally", and then he asked her name, and I said, "Shimizu Kiyoko." Then he fucking winked at me and said, "She must be a lucky woman." So, I've lied to him, and he thinks we're going out, and I have no idea what to do."  
"...well then. You're in Tokyo, right?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Perfect. I'm not far. text me your address soon. Goodbye."  
**_Buzz_**

God. She was straight-forward. And thought on her feet. She was always smart. In any event, he had to text her and clean up a bit. Then take a nap.

 

~ _**Sugawara Koushi**_ ~  
What. The. Fuck.  
-Why-. Why had he felt the need to do that? The man probably had a woman on his arm, and Suga flirted with him! It might have been subtle, but fuck. He had done it none the less. He walked around the apartment and called for his cat.  
"Puuuuuushkins, where are you?"  
"Mrrow." His response came from the bedroom, so he went on his way. Surely enough, Pushy was lounging on the bed. He lay down next to her and embraced her.  
"Aawh, come here. I need hugs."  
"Mew"  
"Don't give me lip just let me love you."  
He stayed with her for a minute before she began to squirm, so he sat up, she walked off, her tail swaying in the air. He should do something to take his mind off of this.  
So, he started to unpack. He had a couch under all of the boxes. And there was a delivery of a table and chair coming, and he didn't have much room for them.

After a few hours, he had the boxes all cleared away. Mostly everything had found it's place, not that he had much, aside from plates and silverware, appliances, a VCR and some other essentials. He had to buy a TV and some other things, and on top of that, he had book cases to assemble. All of that would come together eventually. For now, he was hungry. He again, had nothing in the fridge to eat. He left out food for Pushkins, and gathered his jacket, wallet, and phone, before he left the apartment.  
When he was in the hall way, he saw a medium sized woman, in jeans, a light, blue blouse, with a white tank top underneathe, raven hair, and glasses standing in front of Daichi's door. She was beautiful. She heard his door closed and peered sidelong at him. He locked the door and turned to face her. He tilted his head, closed his eyes, smiled, and waved. When he opened his eyes, she had waved back.  
"Hey." he greeted.  
"Hello."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm just waiting on an answer."  
"Oh, lovely. I'm Suga."  
"I'm Kiyoko Shimizu."  
His eyes widened. He quickly regained composure.  
"You're Daichi's girlfriend?"  
"Yes. You've met him?"  
He gave a nod.  
"Only briefly. It's a long story, and I don't have much time. It was nice meeting you!"  
"Ah, I won't keep you any longer. Likewise."

Suga walked off briskly. Daichi's girlfriend -was- real. His life got an awful lot more awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko has arrived. She and Daichi talk things over after some difficulties.
> 
> Suga has a new, more temporary, yet major problem, of his own.
> 
>  
> 
> or, they're all idiots and kiyoko has to deal with them.

_`Why did i even try to help him?`_ Kiyoko thought, still waiting outside Daichi's door.  
_`Well, this was a pretty major problem. But I could have waited. I might be imposing.`_  
She knocked again, ringing the door bell with her other hand. She sighed, then yelled;  
"Daichi! Are you there?!"  
Rumbling was heard from the other side. There was a thud, a curse, then someone messed around with the lock. The door swung open to reveal Daichi in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
"Hello, Daichi."  
"Hey, Kiyoko. Eeh, come in, please."  
She stepped through to find the apartment in good shape. It had whites walls, with one large gray one off to the right. A TV was hung on a bracket on the wall. There was a small wooden table underneathe that held a DVR and other various machines. He had a matching suite of couches; they were all brown, two shining metal bars ran along the back and sides of all of them. To her left there was a neat kitchen that took up most of the space. It had wooden work tops and cupboards, and a table and four chairs sat in the middle of it. Just beyond the kitchen, there were two holes in the walls called doors, that lead to a bedroom and a bathroom, in that order. stright in front of her was a large glass wall, and past it a balcony.  
"You have a very nice apartment, Daichi."  
"Thank you, Kiyoko. Do you want some tea?"  
"Please, thank you."  
"Feel free to take a seat in the living area."  
"I will."  
Daichi moved about the kitchen, turning on the kettle and getting cups and spoons. Once the kettle was boiled he placed boiling water in each cup, and poured it out after a minute. He put in the the bags and then more water.  
"How do you take your tea?" he asked.  
"Two sugars and no milk, please."  
He did as she asked and placed both of their cups on a tray. He walked to the living area and placed the tray on a glass coffee table that had a brown tint to it. He placed her cup in front of her and sat down with his in his hand. They sat in slightly awkward silence for a minute before Kiyoko broke it:  
"So we need to pretend to be a couple?"  
"Well... yeah. kind of."  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know."  
Kiyoko giggled. "You're handsome, but I don't think I'll live with you forever. I can't leave Yachi alone for more than a week, or she'll have barricaded the doors. How about we stage a break up?"  
Daichi chuckled slightly. "I know. I feel sorry for Yachi. How do you plan on staging a break up though?"  
"Well, tonight, we can just shout at each other."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. It'll be fine."  
"Okay, as long as you're fine with it I guess."  
"I am. Oh, and, what "Questionable garments", were on your clothes line?" Kiyoko smirked.  
The tips of Daichi's ears turned red. "Well... I guess you deserve to know. Wait here, I'll bring them out." Daichi heaved himself up from the armchair and walked to the bedroom. He quickly found the item in question, but before he brought them out, he thought for a moment.  
_`This has gotten so out of hand. I don't want to show these to anyone! There's not much I can do now.`_  
He walked back into the living area, with a straight back and his head help high. He placed the undergarments on the table.  
"Oh wow, okay. I understand why you'd be embarrassed about those. We're definetly going to stage a break up. You can dry those indoors from now on, though."  
The both laughed, talking of little things and catching up while drinking tea. There was banging and cursing from outside, and it was quite loud.  
_~Sugawara Koushi~_  
"Nonononoonononoonooo..." Sugawara whined as he bashed his door, turning the knob angrily. "Why today of all days?"  
To put it simply, he had fucked himself over. After meeting Kiyoko, he was put in a foul mood. He waled to a café, bu halfway there, was it started to rain. He put on his jacket, but it didn't do much for him. He walked into the café soaked, and found a table in the corner. He spilled some coffee on himself and paid quickly before he left. Then, on his way back, a car splashed him by driving into a puddle. Now, drenched to the skin, he practically ran home were he had tried to open his door, but in his anger, had tried to take the key out too early, and snapped it in the lock. There he stood, covering from head to toe in dirty water, his hair stuck to his head, on the verge of crying, with no way to get into his apartment. He cursed himself four times and called a locksmith. He had said,  
"It's 7pm, lad. I'm closed for t'day. I can swing by tomarra, if ya' want."  
Suga spoke with gritted teeth. "Sure. I'll see you then." Suga hung up and threw his cellphone into his pocket with a "Fuck!" He slid down the door and sat with his forehead against his knees.  
He began to cry. It was mostly out of frustration, but also of some sadness. His day had turned to shit. He had to sleep outside his own apartment, in wet clothes. He was about to fall onto his side, when a familiar voice sounded from beside him.  
"Hey... are you alright?"  
Suga looked up, and saw Daichi. This could only get better for him.  
"No."  
"Oh. What's wrong?"  
"I'm wet and I broke my key in my door." He looked back at the floor, boring through it with a hard stare.  
"Did you call a locksmith?"  
"He can only come by tomorrow."  
"...Oh. Well... you could sleep in my place tonight, if you wanted?"  
Suga looked up. "What? Really?"  
"Yeah. It'll be on the couch, though."  
"I'm fine with that. Thank you."  
"No problem."  
Daichi offered Suga a hand up, which he took. Daichi lifted him from the floor like he was nothing. Suga internally swooned. He followed Daichi into his apartment. Kiyoko was still on the couch, looking up at the TV. She turned when she heard footsteps.  
"Hello, Suga, was it?" she said.  
"Mhm, Suga. Hey, Kiyoko." he replied.  
"He's locked out of his apartment, and he can't get in until some time tomorrow. I'm letting him sleep on my- our couch." Daichi explained.  
"I see." Kiyoko said softly. "We're glad to have you." She was obviously a better actor compared to Daichi.  
"We are. Do you want to shower or anything? I can lend you some clothes." Daichi offered.  
"I would love to."  
"Okay, I'll get you some towels."  
"Thank you."  
Daichi left Kiyoko and Suga alone.  
"How long have you and Daichi been together?" Suga asked.  
"A few months, around six, I'd say. Though Daichi would say eight. He's wrong." Kiyoko bullshitted.  
"Ooh. Do you stay with him often?"  
"A few nights a month."  
"Mmh... I see."  
Daichi called from the other room, "Alright, the shower is free, Suga!"  
"That's my cue." Suga said, as he quickly escaped from the room. Sighing, he smiled when he saw Daichi. He had a towel in his hand, and he held it out to Suga. Suga took is and nodded his thanks.  
"When you're done, just take any of the clothes from the bottom drawer here." Daichi said, pointing to one of the many drawers in the room. There was a large bed, and two nightstands on either side. at the foot of the bed, there was a wooden box. Opposite the box, the wall was lined with drawers and wardrobes.  
"Okay, I will, thanks!" Suga said.  
Daichi left him to his own devices. He entered the bathroom and peeled off all of his clothes. He was cold. He shivered as he closed the door and locked it. Looked about the bathroom, though it was nothing too bourgeois. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. He yelped as soon as the water hit his back. It was ice cold, but slowly it warmed. He scrubbed the day's sorrows off of his skin.

 _~The Living Room~_  
"What time is it, Kiyoko?"  
"Around 9pm." she replied.  
Daichi moaned. "We're going to have to share a bed." he pointed out  
"Do you not want to share a bed with me?"  
"Well, no. But it'll be weird, right?"  
"A bit. It's one night." Kiyoko seemed fine with it, Daichi was only slightly less so. "The only thing is, if we woke him up by fighting, I'd feel bad. He's had a rough day. Shall we leave it?"  
"I guess." He sighed.  
"You could always tell him the truth."  
"I'll decide in the morning."  
"I won't pressure you." she said with a smile.  
"We'll go to bed after he's done, if that's okay." he said.  
"Fine by me. Get out blankets and pillows for him."  
"Oh, yeah." Daichi said, before sliding into the bedroom and opening a wardrobe. He returned with two blankets and two pillows.  
The shower switched off, and the door slid open.  
"He's done." Kiyoko said.  
"Your super-hearing is freaky." he joked.  
"I spent years dodging volleyballs and on top of that, I had to know when Tanaka and Nishinoya were following me around. It's useful."  
"Still weird."  
"PPfft."

 _~The Bedroom~_  
Suga finished drying himself off with the towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the drawer and peered inside. It was mainly t-shirts and shorts. He picked out a pair of underwear, and a set of clothes, and threw them on. He felt better after having his shower. He walked into the sitting room and they both turned to greet him.  
"We'll get off to bed now. If you need anything, ask." Kiyoko said.  
"I will. Good night!" Suga said with a smile.  
"Night!" The couple said in unison.  
Once they had left, he curled set up the pillows on the couch, and threw the blankets over himself. He yawned, and it wasn't long before the whole apartment was silent.

Kiyoko and Daichi got ready for bed in separate rooms. They mumbled through the doors about the odd thing, and when it came to getting into bed they still spoke amicably. They said good night, and Daichi reached over and turned out the lights. Even after the light was out, the two found no more awkward silences. They said good night again, and this time they meant it.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to hit 4900 characters like the last paragraph doesn't even matter don't bother
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. The Truth Behind It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) everything is tied up, with a quick ending.

Daichi blinked himself awake. He sat up on his bed, and found Kiyoko asleep beside him. He looked at her and decided: Kiyoko was an ugly sleeper. She snored, though not particularly loud, her hair was a mess, and she took up a considerable amount of the bed. He smiled softly, and rubbed his eyes. He got out of the bed, trying his best not to disturb Kiyoko. He relieved himself, and then washed himself. Yawning, he changed out of his bed clothes and into a loose t-shirt and sweat pants, he was planning to have a lazy Sunday. He carefully opened the door and shut it slowly. when he turned around to walk into the kitchen he was surprised to see Suga there, cooking breakfast.  
"S-suga? What are you doing?" Daichi asked, rubbing his eyes, and blinking. He didn't now if what he was seeing was real, but Suga was dressed in a loose t-shirt, and shorts that stopped short above his knees. Suga looked up and blinked, then he titled his head and practically shone.  
"I'm making breakfast. What else would I be doing?" Suga replied. His tone matching his smile. He turned his attention back to the pan, which, from what Daichi would tell, had eggs, bacon, and sausages. Daichi's mouth started watering, though he couldn't tell if it was for the food, or the man cooking it. He pushed the thought from his mind.  
"Uuhh... I just thought you would have been tired, you had quite the day yesterday." Daichi said, trying to look everywhere but at Suga. He sauntered into the kitchen area and stopped beside Suga. He reached into a cupboard and took out a glass, as he reached into the cupboard, his shirt was raised with it, exposing some of his abs, this, of course, didn't escape Suga's gaze. The ashen-haired man's eyes widen slightly, and he snapped his head to look back at his cooking. Daichi didn't seem to notice him looking, or blushing.  
"Oh, I always wake up early. I fell asleep as soon as you and Kiyoko left" Suga said, into the pan. He avoided looking at Daichi, since he didn't want him to see his rosy cheeks.  
Daichi nodded as he walked over to the sink, he filled his glass with tapwater and took a sip. He seemed to be out of conversation starters. "So..." Daichi started. He felt awkward around Suga, since he was lying through his teeth to him. Suga turned around and peered at Daichi, though he kept his eyes buried strictly into Daichi's, not wanting them to wander. " `So...` what?" he said.  
"I don't know, I'm still a bit sleepy" Daichi lied. Again. He felt terrible. Suga looked so innocent and pure. but here Daichi was, lying to him. He wondered if he should tell Suga the truth...

 

_Kiyoko Shimizu_

Kiyoko woke peacefully. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, then walked to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess. But before that, she had to wash herself. After noticing Daichi's absence from the bed, she knew the two men would be waiting. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and packed away her tooth brush, and wash cloth. She took out her hair straighteners, and quickly got her hair looking presentable. She carefully undressed, not wanting to disturb her newly styled hair. She dressed in new underwear and clothes. She took black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that said "Fade to Black", but ironically, it didn't. She was feeling refreshed and pretty, and that lasted until she entered the living area. As she crossed the threshold, it was as if the awkwardness hit her. Like a semi truck. Daichi and Suga were in the kitchen, looking at each other. Suga looked dumbfounded, Daichi looked guilty. Her mind raced.  
Suga coughed. "So, you're not a couple?" he said. Kiyoko blinked, but found the time to stare daggers at Daichi.  
"Well, no. We're both gay. I have a girlfriend." Kiyoko said, plainly. "Have you told him why we lied, Daichi?" she continued. She looked at Daichi, her head tilted ever so slightly.  
"N-no... not exactly." he said, looking at Kiyoko. He looked rather pathetic. She felt a tinge of sympathy for him. "You'd best hurry up then." she said.  
Daichi blinked, but then started speaking. "So, you're like, really cute, and your cat stole my underwear, right? And then you came over, and said, `These must be your wife's` and I just... Well, how could I admit to a stranger that I owned women's underwear? It's weird, I'm weird, and I'm also, so, so, sorry." It all came out very fast, and for the most part, Kiyoko didn't hear what he said. Suga seemed to. He was blushing, but looked in like he was angry and confused, and embarrassed. Of course, he only picked up on one part.  
"You t-think I'm cute?" his face morphed halfway through his sentence. He looked impish.  
"Well... I... umm.... I guess?" Daichi said.  
"You did all of this, because you didn't want to embarrass yourself?" Suga asked, now grinning.  
"Basically... yeah." Daichi said.  
Meanwhile, Kiyoko had slipped into the bedroom again. She packed her things and came back out, bags in hand. "If you've both sorted this out, I have to go. Hitoka will be getting nervous." Without giving them time to react, she made towards the door. Before she left, she said "Use protection." the door clicked open, and it shut a little bit after.  
Suga and Daichi looked at each other. They were confused, and surprised.  
"What did she mean by that?" Suga said. "If anything, I'd start with this." Suga quickly moved over to Daichi, he stood if front of him and put his arms around the back of his neck. Daichi blinked, and blushed. Suga spoke up again; "If you don't want me to, stop me. OK?" after getting no response, he leaned in and kissed Daichi. First, suga kept it chaste, but he nibbled on Daichi's lower lip, and pushed his tongue towards Daichi's mouth, slowly, Daichi gave him permission, opening his mouth to let Suga in. Suga jumped at the chance and explored his mouth, soon, Daichi joined in, rather roughly. Suga had Daichi pressed against the counter, but it wasn't long before Daichi switched their positions, he held Suga tightly by the waist, and Suga's hands were still around his neck.. They panted hot breathes against each other, but Suga was the first to pull away. He looked into Daichi's eyes. "This... went quickly."  
"It did... so... uhm... what do we do now? Where does this leave us?" Daichi asked, loosening his grasp on Suga.  
"I guess... we could try... dating? If you're into that. I mean, you don't have to. Of course... I only kissed you because Kiyoko said you were gay... and you said I was cute... that's basically all i have to go on here..." Suga said, mirroring Daichi earlier.  
"D-dating? Sure. I guess we can try..." Daichi muttered.  
"R-really? That's... great! But... we can continue this... some other time. The locksmith will be coming by soon... So, I have to run. I'll call in to you... when I'm done."  
Suga said, with a smile.  
"Sure! See you then." Daichi said, releasing Suga, but not before Suga kissed his cheek and winked. Then he skipped out of the apartment.

Daichi sighed happily, and blinked. "Fuck. That... happened quickly... Fuck." he smiled, still. He was looking forward to his future with Suga, however long or short it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this chapter was my best work, i feel the ending was rushed and... just easy to see. But to be honest, I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter, but I enjoyed it like I did with the rest of the fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be a multi-chapter fic now  
> exciting right?
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
